


Your Touches

by Romaria



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Please Don't Hate Me, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romaria/pseuds/Romaria
Summary: Shigure starts out cautious, but soon loses all hesitation when Kamui expresses her need for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so this is my first fan fiction I've ever written. I figured I'd start short and sweet. :) Actually, this is the first thing I've ever written in my free time, so let me know if you'd like to see more or tell me if I'm bad and need to improve. Thanks!

His touch was gentle, cautious, and almost ghost-like over her milky white skin. He watched as his fingers traced across her bare shoulder and over to her collarbone, placing a kiss at the hollow of her throat before pulling away and looking up to his lover. His breath caught in his throat as he locked eyes with her, the most stunning shade of crimson, almost like that of an ember.

“Kamui…” He breathed.

She reached up and caressed his cheek, the corners of her mouth curving into a gentle smile. It was something he loved seeing, knowing that she smiled for him.

“Shigure, please,” She whispered to him. “I need to feel you.”

With that, Shigure closed the small distance between them, pressing his lips to hers without the hesitation he had before. A small sigh of pleasure escaped her lips as he carefully slid his tongue into her mouth, swirling it with hers as he positioned himself above her.

Her body was hot, burning with desire for him. She lifted her legs, gently placing them on his hips and locking her ankles together as he pressed at her entrance. Shigure pulled away from the kiss, meeting the eyes of his beloved Kamui, taking in her slightly flushed features.

“I love you,” Shigure told her as he slowly pressed his hard member inside of her, eliciting a moan from both of them. He paused for a moment, feeling her walls clench tightly around his length before slowly thrusting in and out of her.

He watched as her chest began heaving up and down at a faster pace, taking his hand and gently squeezing each of her breasts before leaning down and taking a nipple into his mouth. Kamui gasped as he did, squirming slightly as he began sucking on her tender nipple. She tried and failed to stifle her moans as he continued thrusting at a slow and steady pace, switching between her sensitive nipples and driving her wild with pleasure. He felt her begin to rock her hips, meeting his every thrust, bringing his throbbing member into her even deeper.

Shigure released her nipple from his mouth, moving up to gently nip and kiss at her neck. Kamui moaned his name softly in turn, which made his heart flutter. He gradually began to thrust faster, harder, losing himself to the pleasure that only his lover could give him. He felt her grip his shoulders, her body quivering beneath him as she began to unravel, moaning his name repeatedly as her orgasm overtook her body.

Without stopping, Shigure moved to meet her half-lidded eyes before pressing his lips to hers in a deep kiss. He felt his own pleasure building up, their kiss becoming sloppy as he continued thrusting into her, and with one final thrust, he spilt himself inside of her.

“I love you, as well,” Kamui spoke softly, breathlessly.


End file.
